


No Fault Of His Own

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [121]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Ruth learns not to hold it against him.





	No Fault Of His Own

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #361 – Female Characters

Ruth learns not to hold it against him, the things he did that reminded her of his father. It wasn't his fault for his smile, for saying something too familiar, or dreaming too big, the way Vic always dreamed too big: the faulty schemes that he'd fish up out of nowhere, him hoping to wipe all their troubles away, the little nicks that grew into bigger cuts, until they were bleeding her faith in him dry.

Maybe she doesn't love it, that Sam wants to be a cop. But she knows he'll make it happen, all he needs is time.


End file.
